Water
Water is the most important resource to the family's survival. During Scavenge Mode, water bottles are very likely to be found in the large side bathroom. If a character does not have receive water at least every five days, they will die of dehydration (or the children will run away). However, if a family member leaves the shelter for a send-someone-outside event (or Mary Jane and Timmy's "Call of the Tuba." and "Call of the wild." event), the character's thirst will be extended one extra day. Expeditions also throw off the character's thirst, either resetting or pausing it. When rationing supplies, each family member will consume one-fourth of a water bottle. In the case of an event that requires a water bottle to be used, the whole water bottle will be used in the event, not just 1/4 of a bottle). Events The Gambler Required: Deck of Cards, at least 2 Water Bottles or 2 Soup Cans Summary: A stranger will ask to gamble with a Deck of Cards (they must be the player's own Deck of Cards). If the Deck of Cards is used, There is a 50/50 chance of gaining/losing soup cans and water bottles (needs confirmation of 50/50 odds, may be unbalanced odds). The Water Chip Required: 1 Water Bottle Summary: A stranger will ask for a water chip. Instead, the player must give him a bottle of water, and in return the stranger will give the player a Gas Mask. If the player already has an undamaged Gas Mask, he will give the player nothing (NOTE: This is a Fallout reference). The Plant Required: 1 Water Bottle Summary: Mary Jane can find a plant seed and asks for 1 water bottle to Plant the seed and let it grow. After answering Yes, the plant will grow and eventually gives 2 or 4 soup cans or causes the player to lose 2 cans or gain nothing. When Spiders Attack ''' Required: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: Spiders will storm the fallout shelter. By choosing the Boy Scout Handbook, the player can get either one soup can or one bottle of water. This event can also cause Mutant Mary Jane, but rarely. '''Water Trade Required: Cards/Poison/Boy Scout Handbook/Flashlight Summary: An stranger pushing a rusty wheelbarrow filled with all kinds of goods stopped by today. He claimed he's a Merchant looking to barter for items he requires. # Offers 1 Water Bottle for Cards. # Offers 1 Water Bottle for Bug Spray. # Offers 2 Water Bottles for Boy Scout Handbook. # Offers 1 Water Bottles for Flashlight. Lending An Extra Arm Required: 1 Water Bottle/1 Soup Can Summary: A man who has acquired an extra pair of arms will stop by the shelter. In exchange for soup/water, he will either safely escort the player back to your shelter on the next expedition, or help defend you against the raiders.. For Freedom Summary:' '''Opening the door to the band of teenagers representing "freedom" will cause the player to gain two Water Bottles or a Rifle. '''Empty Suitcase' Summary: An empty suitcase will pop up on your door at one point in the game. If you choose to open it, you will have the chance of somebody getting sick, or hurt or gaining a can of soup or a bottle of water. A Walk with Pancake Required: Map/Rifle/Flashlight (getting the map or the axe is the best option to succeed this event as the rifle will scare Pancake away, and hurt the character. Summary: The player can take Pancake for a walk outside. While looking around, Pancake may encounter a man with an axe and Pancake will attack him. The man will leave behind a bottle of water or more. It is not required that Pancake must encounter the man with the axe; he can bring back supplies by simply searching. Doctor's Request Required: 1 Bottle of Water Summary: A group of doctors will request for a bottle of water. If the player shares his/her supplies, the doctors will return later on to vaccinate all the family members, curing them of sickness. What's in the Safe? Summary: The map will fall off the wall and reveal a safe. Opening it will have a chance of getting or losing a bottle of water, a can of soup, a medkit, a radio and an axe. Out of Water and Sanity Required: Dolores must be insane. Summary: Dolores going insane will spawn the chances of her gorging on a bottle of water despite the player's strict rationing policy. The player will lose one bottle of water. Insane Destruction Required: Ted must be insane. Summary: Ted going insane will eventually lead to him destroying the map, a water bottle, a soup can, or the gas mask. Please add any more known events that involve the usage, gain, or loss of Water Bottles. Make it in the same format as the ones above by listing requirements, a title (you can make up a title, just make sure it makes sense with the event), and a summary that lists what you can gain and lose. Please keep this message up until all events are listed. Mad Scientist The mad scientist would like 4 water bottles or soup cans, for the food/water supply when you leave on the spaceship. Trivia * In real life, it is very unlikely for a human being to survive more than three days without drinking water. * Sometimes, after using a entire water bottle, a broken water bottle can appear at the right of the shelter. * If the player has six bottles of water or more, a large water jug will appear at the right of the shelter, replacing four small bottles.eXPE Category:Items Category:Mutant Mary Jane Category:Consumable Items Category:Images Category:Item Images Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Events Category:60 Seconds! Items